


Two Kings in a Queen-sized Bed

by bobbyscats



Series: Just Drive in Straight Line [6]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Double B, Fluff, M/M, Smut, alternative universe, handjobs, very corny, when i say very corny i mean it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbyscats/pseuds/bobbyscats
Summary: Bobby converted a part of his van for the first time.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: Just Drive in Straight Line [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889896
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Two Kings in a Queen-sized Bed

**Author's Note:**

> no plot, just them finally concluding that they want a bigger bed HAHA

Their two beds finally became one. 

It was around the last days of February. Approximately just after a week of their first Valentines' together. It was when they both agreed to take things beyond what they had done so far. The snow was falling outside and the sun had only set for a few minutes that time, but both were ready to sleep because they finished dinner early. 

Hanbin had unclasped the comforter curtain down, which made their bed area dim when something snapped in them– that in a blink of an eye, they were making out on Hanbin's single bed. Hanbin was on Bobby's lap, just as they liked. 

The kiss was gentle at first. And although it was  _ just  _ gentle, both their hearts were hammering inside their chests. Hanbin could vividly remember how he felt Bobby’s pulse racing, or maybe that’s just his own. Their kiss went on until the fluttering intensified, and suddenly it turned into a heated kiss. Sucking on tongue, it made the younger whimper. The sound that escaped Hanbin’s lips made Bobby's grip tightened around his hip, pulling him closer, that Hanbin was able to feel the older's hard-on. 

"Do you- " Hanbin pulled away, breathing, but Bobby caught his lips again so he was cut off. Hanbin couldn't help but smile through the kiss as he noticed Bobby's eagerness. 

Hanbin let a few seconds pass first, went along with the kiss while he ran his hands tenderly through his lover’s hair, then he pulled away again. 

"Do you want me to take care of this?" 

Hanbin just asked him a question yet he couldn’t let out a word. Bobby became  _ much more  _ nervous, he could feel his dick throbbing along with his pulse that was racing. Is that even possible? Or that’s just his mind going crazy? Shit, he is literally a 22-year-old man and there he was, malfunctioning- and somehow feeling embarrassed that a simple initiation that came from Hanbin has an ability to mess up his mind this bad. 

Hanbin purposely applied pressure down, right after he asked. He watched as it made Bobby let out a gasp. The older one was obviously blushing. 

"I'll take that as a yes?"

The words made Bobby’s grip weaken, allowing Hanbin to shift away, but not too far that would make him fall back. 

“Wait for me.” Hanbin stood up, moved quickly to flick the light. It blinded Bobby for a moment. He watched as Hanbin zipped up the bag that was permanently placed in between their beds that apparently acted as their drawer, then he took out a familiar-looking bottle. “Sorry, I needed light to find the lube.” Hanbin turned to flick off the light again. 

Hanbin then pushed him down, making Bobby’s back rest on the bed.  _ Jesus fucking Christ _ . He didn’t know Hanbin could be this-  _ aggressive _ , though it’s still too early to tell.

Bobby's eyes had adjusted to the dimness of their bed area, that he could vividly see how Hanbin's gentle eyes spoke to him with assurance. But the younger’s gaze somehow made Bobby’s hands instinctively go up to cover his face.

Then Hanbin grabbed his wrist, gently pulled them, pinning them to his side. “Hyung, it's okay. I want to see you.” Hanbin said, fingers smoothed his face, admiring Bobby’s sharp features. He kissed his inner wrist, then he moved closer, trailing kisses on Bobby’s sensitive neck. 

"I'm ticklish!" 

Hanbin lifted his head again, suppressing a laugh. "It will not tickle you I promise!" 

Bobby tried to stifle a laugh when Hanbin went back to kiss his neck but he still ended up letting out a half yelp and half giggle noises. 

"Bin, not the neck,  _ God _ !"  _ Way to go for ruining the mood, Bobby.  _

Hanbin laughed, "Alright, no neck kisses then." 

Bobby then inhaled sharply when the feeling of Hanbin’s hard-on pressed against his. Completely forgetting about him being ticklish, there’s already pre-cum staining his underwear.

“Hanbin  _ please _ .” 

He felt Hanbin’s lips which were hovering on his neck curve into a smile just upon hearing Bobby’s pleading. 

“Anything specific you’d like?” Hanbin lifted himself up to make eye contact.

“Bin, I’m sure you know that I don’t know shit. Just do whatever.” Bobby urged.

Hanbin was about to make a move, but Bobby spoke again, “Actually wait- is it possible without undressing? I’d feel really cold without my shirt.” 

It made Hanbin chuckle.

“Yeah of course, but we’d have to change clothes later after making a mess.” Hanbin stated.

“Okay. That sounds better than freezing.” 

“Agree.” Hanbin said, going back- he then used his knees for support to remove himself on top of Bobby’s lap, then he went to his right side.

He tugged the front of Bobby’s shorts and boxers down, freeing his throbbing dick. It seemed like Hanbin didn’t have the need to pour lube on his hands anymore because Bobby’s already leaking, but he still poured a fair amount. 

Bobby’s hands went to cover his face again as he felt like he’s so exposed, but he tried to steady his breathing, as he was reminded that he shouldn’t feel embarrassed at all because this was Hanbin that’s seeing him. The person he loves and loves him back as much. This is for Hanbin’s eyes only. 

Hanbin palmed his glazing tip, slid down, and stroked the shaft, albeit slowly- it made Bobby’s breath hitch and back arch. His hands that covered his face fell to the side. Bobby then used his elbow as support to lift himself up, his breathing quickened as Hanbin continued to pump him at a leisurely pace.

As he continued that pace, Hanbin dipped down, sucking on Bobby’s exposed skin just below the hem of his shirt. He then trailed kisses up to Bobby’s clothed chest in sync with his gradually speeding strokes, which had brought Bobby into a moaning mess. His beautiful sound made Hanbin’s dick ache so badly. 

Bobby’s left hand cupped Hanbin’s face and pulled him closer to make their lips meet again. Hanbin’s lips muffled Bobby’s whimpers caused by his strokes.

The older pulled away, “I- I’m not gonna last long, ah- You too, Bin. I want you, I want you to cum with me.” He said, left hand travelled to pour lube on his right. Hanbin listened to him as he made his fast strokes go gradual, until it stopped for a second, just enough for Hanbin to quickly pull out his dick and position himself back on Bobby’s lap.

They kissed once again, Bobby’s back fell against the bed, closing the distance between them that their dicks slid together. It created a sweet friction that sent Bobby closer to the edge. 

Bobby then returned the favor, being bold by slipping his hand on the space between them to grab both their shafts with his large hand.  _ It's just the same as jerking off, but with two dicks. I can do this. _ He flicked his wrist a few times which made Hanbin’s head slump on Bobby’s shoulder. His shoulders are  _ fucking _ ticklish, but he couldn’t give a damn about it anymore. The aura that Hanbin radiated to him was so intoxicating.

He can feel the younger’s gasps just beside his ear as their dicks glide together. Bobby closed his eyes in bliss, part of him was trying to memorize the rhythm of Hanbin’s breath and moans so he could repeat it inside his head later. 

Hanbin then lifted his head, pressing their foreheads together gently. Overwhelmed sobs filled the RV, as Hanbin thrusts through the tight grip passionately. 

Bobby could swear the vehicle was embarrassingly rocking that time.

With half-lidded eyes, they watched each other chase their high. “ _ I’m _ ..” Bobby couldn’t even talk properly. “ _ I’m close _ -” Hanbin spoke. And with a few more thrusts through Bobby’s tight grip, they cum almost simultaneously, with Bobby coming just a few seconds before Hanbin.

Their spent bodies laid side by side, knees folded, feet flat on the floor. Catching his breath, Bobby spoke, "In my 22 years of living, you're the first person that made me…  _ you know _ ." 

“Oh God, look at you- you can’t even say it. You’re such a saint! Now I felt like it’s a mistake influencing you with-”

"Bin, shut up, or else you’ll witness the opposite of the  _ saint  _ you’re going on about.” Bobby lifted his hands in attempt to playfully swat his boyfriend but he stopped when he realized his hands were still slicked with cum. 

"Gross!" Hanbin exclaimed. By that, they both cleaned themselves. 

It felt weird sleeping on a separate bed that night so they squeezed themselves on Bobby's single bed, too lazy to set their two beds aligned on the floor. That's one disadvantage in living in a van by the way: the need to move things a lot. Their bed, bean bag, and mini table are the things that usually gets moved.

"Bin, should we save up and buy one bed for us?" Bobby asked. 

"Yea, that would be nice. But why ask me though? Between us, you're the money maker." Hanbin pointed. 

"Okay, let’s buy a bed." 

Nodding along, Hanbin yawned and scooted closer to hug Bobby tighter. He felt like his butt will fall off the edge if he didn't move closer. It was silent for a while and he thought Bobby already fell asleep, but he heard him murmur. 

"What size?" 

Hanbin looked up at him, obviously in a state of confusion. "Size? You mean, my dick? I don't kno-"  _ Yup _ , Hanbin's so sleepy already. 

"I meant the bed, you dummy! Like king or queen or something." Bobby whisper-shouted, almost laughing. 

It got Hanbin cackling loudly, "Queen, so it's cheaper and you can buy it sooner." He said, retreating his head back to a comfortable position. 

"Okay." 

"So it'll be like- two kings in a queen-sized bed." Hanbin murmurs.

"Sorry baby, I am a princess. Rapunzel from Tangled, remember?" 

Hanbin scoffed, "It's you and your Tangled agenda again." 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Two months later, they got their bed area renovated. All thanks to the internet. They sacrificed four nights of good and comfortable sleep by laying wherever in the van but the bed area, since they were DIY-ing the two single sized murphy beds to turn it into one queen-sized. 

It was only a simple conversion in the van, but for the two of them, it felt like they stepped on a milestone that is worth remembering. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna punch myself for doing this


End file.
